


after hours

by luckyones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyones/pseuds/luckyones
Summary: Handphone-nya berkata 8 pagi di Jakarta, tapi buat Mingyu, sekarang dia sedang menikmati matahari terbenam di Bali. Kalau bisa, Potato Head Beach Club dan ditemani segelas mojito.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	after hours

_Handphone_ -nya berkata 8 pagi di Jakarta, tapi buat Mingyu, sekarang dia sedang menikmati matahari terbenam di Bali. Kalau bisa, Potato Head Beach Club dan ditemani segelas mojito. 

Emang ngelantur, tapi apapun rela Mingyu lakukan untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi dalam 24 jam terakhir ini. Bukan, bukan perkara Mingyu _morning jog_ dan tiba-tiba badai mengguyur, _well…_ itu juga sih. Tapi, ada hal lebih penting yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Secara nggak sadar, dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Berkacak pinggang di depan kaca yang lupa dia bersihkan, padahal udah berkali-kali disuruh Jeonghan. Gawat. Masalahnya bertambah satu lagi. 

Oke, mungkin Mingyu cuma berlebihan. Toh, yang sekarang dia pusingin nggak juga diungkit padahal sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Mingyu memaksakan diri untuk melangkah keluar dari area kamar kecil. Noleh kiri, Jeonghan lagi duduk di spot favoritnya, sudut dimana dia bisa monitor gerak-gerik pengunjung dan pegawainya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik laporan bulan lalu yang sebenarnya udah kelar, tapi emang nasib orang perfeksionis, Mingyu cuma bisa maklum. Noleh kanan, ah… itu dia. 

Mingyu terisak dalam hati. _Cakep banget_. Kenapa setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal satu sama lain, Minghao nggak pernah sekalipun keliatan kucel? Kecuali di kos sih, entah setelah _shift_ malam, dikejar jumlah words analisis hasil praktikum, atau singkatnya… seperti semalam. Berbeda dengan kemeja putih bergaris biru tua-nya yang sangat amat rapi sekarang, kira-kira 8 jam yang lalu Minghao hanya berbalut setelan piyama katun abu-abu. Kacamata yang bertengger di puncuk hidung Minghao gagal nutupin fakta kalau dia lelah. Matanya bengkak, sedikit merah, mungkin kering gara-gara suhu AC yang dia set terlalu rendah. Satu langkah Mingyu masuk ke kamar 4x4 Minghao, langsung kerasa dinginnya yang nusuk. Apalagi, berbeda dengan piyama _fancy_ Minghao, Mingyu cuma pake kaus oblong dan celana pendek. 

“Belum selesai?” tanya Mingyu, mengusap kepala Minghao, sekali, dua kali. 

Minghao menatap Mingyu yang langsung membantingkan tubuh ke ranjang, masih menggenggam ponsel, kacamata, juga _lipbalm_ ceri kesukaannya. “Hm.” 

“Makanya gue bilang coba izin aja sama Jeonghan tadi,” kata Mingyu, matanya tertutup, “Anak-anak gampang aja kalo _double-shift_.” 

Minghao terdiam beberapa saat. Berpikir lebih dari secukupnya, hanya karena fokusnya terbagi antara pernyataan Mingyu dan layar _laptop_ di depannya. Kurang lebih empat kalimat lagi dan dia selesai. “Capek gitu mereka.” 

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, berdecak, lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya. “Lo tuh…” 

_Bisa disimpulkan bahwa… dan… oleh karena itu… demikian…_ dan titik. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Minghao langsung menutup laptopnya. (Tenang, udah di ctrl-S.) 

Minghao menepuk perut kiri Mingyu, memberi sinyal buatnya untuk geser. Sekarang, bersandar pada tembok dan ikut mengistirahatkan matanya. 

“Ya gitu lah,” ujarnya. “Sok-sokan aja sempet akhir-akhirnya juga begadang.” 

Mingyu nggak bersuara, dan Minghao juga tau kalau Mingyu mengerti. “Lah lo kenapa masih idup jam segini?”

“Nyokap nelpon.” 

Setelah itu, nggak ada kata-kata yang tertukar di antara mereka. Minghao tau jam 1 pagi, sehabis kerja, dan Mingyu yang tentu saja tambah terkuras lagi karena masalah yang baru aja dia beritahu, pasti nggak mau juga diminta untuk _elaborate_. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Minghao rasa dia harus bicara. 

“Berapa lama ya kita udah temenan?” Minghao nggak mengharapkan jawaban.

“Gyu, gue tau gue bukan di posisi yang paling tepat buat nasehatin lo. Tapi lo harus tau rasanya masalah yang nggak ada, dan nggak mungkin akan ada ujungnya itu salah satu hal yang paling buruk yang gue alamin,” Tempo pelan dan tutur kata halus. Mingyu pikir Minghao adalah orang yang sangat pintar, termasuk dalam kasus-kasus kayak gini. 

“Pas papa nggak ada, gue bahkan nggak nangis. Lo juga tau kita dari gue kecil nggak punya hubungan yang baik. Dia nggak coba, apalagi gue.” kata Minghao. “Tapi beberapa minggu setelahnya gue baru ngerasain gimana rasanya cuma bisa berandai-andai. Waktu yang kebuang. Nggak enak. Asal lo tau aja.” 

Sekarang, tangan Minghao sudah berkeliaran di lengan Mingyu. Mingyu tau maksud temannya itu buat menenangkannya, atas dasar simpati, atas dasar _‘I get you and I’m with you’_. Mingyu tau. Tapi, pikirannya juga berkeliaran kemana-mana sekarang, sampai isu nyokapnya udah nggak ada lagi di otaknya. 

“Gyu-“ Mingyu menarik tangan Minghao sampai badan mereka sejajar di atasnya, wajah mereka berhadapan dan keempat mata mereka diadu dalam ketegangan. 

“Iya, aku ngerti.” potong Mingyu, menyudahi pembicaraan itu bukan karena apa, tapi hatinya sedikit lagi bisa meledak. “Makasih ya. _Can we stop talking about it?_ ”

Seuntai senyum mekar di bibir Mingyu, melihat mata Minghao yang berisi sejuta bintang berkedip sangat lambat, dan entah apa yang mengalahkan akal sehatnya perihal apa yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi. 

Pelan-pelan, Mingyu menarik lembut kepala Minghao yang tangannya meremas baju Mingyu. 

“Gyu-“ bisik Minghao, napasnya tersentak padahal deru jantungnya menyimbangi pacuan kuda, setiap ketukan semakin tak karuan di dada dan sekujur tubuhnya. 

Pelan. 

“Izin ya?” Mingyu memastikan. Jiwa dan raganya siap—menanti dorongan Minghao, memaksa mereka untuk berhenti— _Jangan, Gyu_. Tapi Minghao malah menyelinap masuk: tangannya dibalik baju Mingyu dan dia seutuhnya ke sebuah teritori dengan lampu SOS. 

_Darurat, nih._ Peringatan dari satu sisi di otak Minghao yang masih waras. 

Pelan-pelan dan lebih pelan lagi, bibir mereka bertemu dan cumbuan itu dopamin, sampai keduanya lupa diri. 

Ah, persetan.

Tepat setelah itu, ingatan Mingyu buram.


End file.
